syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off Season Vll
This is the seventh Fictional Season of face off featuring 15 Makeup artists participating in challenges with a mixer of both old and new amazing Twists that will leave them Rush to the top Contestants Episodes Episode 1 Animal Wastes Double Foundation Challenge The artists face a foundation challenge with two stages Stage 1 Create unique Makeups using paint and prosthetics found On the makeup table Stage 2 Create a character using items found at the mall Carts Winner Luna Super Spotlight Challenge Create the rider who's on top of Human waist creatures using The Lab design as Inspiraction Top Looks River Scout & Hunter Shana Andre & Drake Bottom Looks Tim Conan Peter Dana Guest Judge Christopher Waller Winner River Eliminated Tim Episode 2 See through though Spotlight Challenge Create a see through punk zombie mutant inspired by the return of the living dead series Top Looks River Dana & Kane Luna & Koda Bottom Looks Peter & Scout Shana & Nicole Winner Kane Eliminated Peter Episode 3 Glowing Water Focus Challenge Used a Sea creature as inspiration for a bioluminescence Water proof makeup Top Looks Luna Conan Drake Bottom Looks River Scout Koda Winner Luna Eliminated Koda Episode 4 Treasure Guardians Foundation Challenge Create a Character based on a prehistoric Statue Reward Immunity and a Designer's makeup Case from Krylon Winner Nicole Spotlight Challenge Take a ancient Landmark And create the Person that guards it Top Looks Drake Shauna Hunter Bottom Looks Dakota River Scout Winner Drake Eliminated River Episode 5 The Gauntlet 3.5 The Gauntlet Stage 1 Create a witch character along with a Unique Broom Winner Luna Stage 2 Used a monster bite as inspiration for a human Turing into one Winner Kane Stage 3 Create a beautiful Fairy tale Princess and Three of her servants Top Looks Luna Hunter Blaze Bottom Looks Tyler Scout Dakota Winner Hunter Winner of the Gauntlet Blaze Eliminated Scout Episode 6 Corroded Mass Spotlight Challenge Create a Acid Victim Who has Mutated throughout the apocalypse using a common acid as inspiration Top Looks Kane Conan Luna Bottom Looks Hunter Blaze Dakota Winner Conan Eliminated Hunter Episode 7 Ten Deadly Venoms Foundation Challenge Create a Character Based on one of Colleen Atwood's Designs with a Custom Item Winner Luna Focus/Spotlight Challenge Create a Chinese Assassin Based on a venomous Animal Top Looks Nicole Conan Luna Bottom Looks Kane Shauna Tyler Winner Nicole Eliminated Shauna Episode 8 Nega Fiends Spotlight Challenge Take a occupation And turn it into a sailor moon monster from the negaverse Top Looks Tyler Luna Nicole Bottom Looks Blaze Dakota Andre Winner Tyler Eliminated Dakota Episode 9 Dreamscape Foundation Challenge Design a Outfit for the models with a winged cape based their makeup Winner Tyler Spotlight Challenge Work in Teams of Three to create Four Characters for a Short Surreal horror Film Reward Winning team's movie will be feature as a future Blumhouse Film Winner Luna Andre Conan Eliminated Dana Episode 10 Rip your face off Foundation Challnege Create a Female character with a expose body part based on the circle on the model Winner Andre Focus Challnege Create a horrific Undead human ripping his or her face off in a unique lighting effect Top Looks Tyler Andre Conan Bottom Looks Nicole Luna Kane Winner Conan Eliminated Nicole Episode 11 Go Big or ago Home Spotlight Challenge work with real life engaged married couple and turn them into a a huge monster and his bride which the'll be put on stage while working with the production designer also Contestant will be working with winners of project runway who will design outfits for the bride's maids Top Looks Conan & Maya Luna & Ashley Drake & Jeffrey Winner Conan Saved Kane Note this Is the very first crossover with Face off and Project runway featuring Tim Gun as the special gust judge Episode 12 Radio Kill Spotlight Challenge Use recycle items for a nuclear super human Top Looks Luna Conan Bottom Looks Andre Winner Luna Eliminated Andre Episode 13 Special surprise Focus/Foundation Challenge use digital Makeup on yourself to reflect who you are Episode 14 Kiss Kiss Kiss part 1 Spotlight Challenge Create a music video inspired by kiss album titles and covers which will feature the band kiss in them along with Each of the judges directing them ' ' Episode 15 Kiss Kiss Kiss part 2 Spotlight Challenge Work with the alternative Titles of their music videos Winner Luna Special Face Off Cosplayers Plot The Face Cast and crew Explore the world of cosplay to Give out tips about Creating a full character Featuring the cast of heroes of cosplay Special Face Off Reunion ''' Plot This is a special reunion of all the cast members from season Vll Talking about their recent projects and short films they made '''Special Face Off Runway Plot Past contestants of project runway all stars do FX makeup for the first time following designing haute couture dresses for fashion week Category:Unofficial Seasons